Losing Grip
by NelleC
Summary: Harry/Ginny She's tired of being used. She wants to be loved. What will Harry say? Does he care?


Characters are all J.K. Rowling's.  
  
"Losing Grip"  
  
Are you aware of what you make me feel, baby  
  
Right now I feel invisible to you, like I'm not real  
  
Didn't you feel me lock my arms around you  
  
Why'd you turn away?  
  
Here's what I have to say I was left to cry there,  
  
waiting outside there grinning with a lost stare  
  
That's when I decided  
  
Virgina Weasley ran out of the Yule Ball in her sparkling green dress robes with her long golden red tresses flaring wilding behind her, as tears feel down her face.  
  
"Ginny! Ginny! Come back! We need to talk! Please?", cried a certain raven hair boy with emerald green eyes also known as Harry Potter, the Boy- Who-Lived.  
  
She kept on running. Her mascara left stains trailing down onto her cheeks as she ran her hardest. Her heart was thumping so fast she thought she would collapse.  
  
Why should I care  
  
Cuz you weren't there when I was scared I was so alone  
  
You, you need to listen I'm starting to trip,  
  
I'm losing my grip and I'm in this thing alone  
  
Finally Ginny gave up and fell on the grounds outside by the quidditch pitch. Wow..she ran that far at top speed without stopping once..impressive.  
  
Harry sat down beside her and looked into her honey brown eyes. "WHAT DO YOU WANT, HAR-RY POT-TER?! Make up your mind dammit! I'm tired of waiting! You want to be with me one minute then the next your snogging that Asian beauty Cho Chang! Bloody Hell Harry! Make up your god damn mind!"  
  
"I-I" Ginny cut him off. "You what? I'm losing my grip on reality Harry! I have been waiting so long to touch you, hug you, better yet! To even kiss you Harry. You bring me so close then you pull away. It's driving me mad!  
  
Am I just some chick you place beside you to take somebody's place  
  
when you turn around can you recognize my face you used to love me,  
  
you used to hug me  
  
But that wasn't the case  
  
Everything wasn't ok I was left to cry there  
  
waiting outside there grinning with a lost stare  
  
That's when I decided  
  
"Dammit Ginny", an angry Harry growled. He put in head in his hands then looked up into her teary eyes. Harry took in a deep breath and touch her rosy cheek. "Dammit Ginny, I- I love you. I just don't want to endanger you. I-"  
  
"What Harry? You want to protect me? Well guess what? I'm not going to wait forever or when you finally destroy V-Voldemort!", that when he kissed her. Wided eyed, Ginny pushed him away. "Harry Don't do this! I can't handle it! I love you and it hurts when you kiss me, because it can never be", with that went to run but Harry stopped her.  
  
"When this is all over", he croaked ,his voice was becoming emotional, "we will be together. I swear to it. I love you Virgina Anne Weasley."  
  
Virgina looked deeply into his eyes for a long time then she said, "Well Harry, maybe I can't wait that long. I have needs as well as you; however, you go about kissing that git Cho Chang and it's supposedly 'doesn't mean anything'. Sorry Harry, but I can't do that. I can't sit back and let you hurt me like this." She kissed Harry softy on the lips and touch his touch with her fingertip. "I love you Harry James Potter. Goodbye." with that she took off leaving a Tear streaked Harry behind with his fingers touching his lips.  
  
|"I love you too, Virgina Anne Weasley.I love you so much" |[| |Crying out loud I'm crying out loud |p| |Crying out loud I'm crying out loud |i| |Open your eyes |c| |Open up wide |]| |Why should I care | | |Cuz you weren't there | | |when I was scared I was so alone Why should I care | | |Cuz you weren't there when I was scared I was so alone | | |Why should I care | | |If you don't care then I don't care were not going newhere | | |Why should I care cuz you weren't there when I was scared I was | | |so alone | | |Why should I care If you don't care then i don't care we're not | | |going newhere | | | | | | |[| | |p| | |i| | |c| | |]| 


End file.
